Believing in Hope
by Eli2tkd
Summary: Basically, this is all about Sam and Dylan's relationship; the ups and downs, the highlights and yeah, everything!  It's what I think should happen between them :-D xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

Dylan was in the staffroom getting ready to leave. Sam was treating her last patient of the shift. She was irritated as she had wanted to speak to Dylan all day. She kept checking the staffroom every few seconds when she was supposed to be suturing a teenage boy's hand. He had been washing up and the knife had slipped, creating a large wound to his palm. She finished suturing then applied a sterile bandage to his hand.

"Keep it clean and change the bandage every two days. The stitches should be fully dissolved within ten to fourteen days."

She turned her head swiftly towards the staffroom. There was no sign of Dylan. She was just going to have to run instead of walk. She hated following him; even when they had lived together, they had given each other personal space. She smiled at the boy and told him he could go. She practically ran to the staffroom to grab her clothes and did run to the changing rooms.

"In a hurry Dr Nicholls?" said Mr Jordan as she flew from the changing rooms.

"Need to catch Dylan. See you tomorrow."

She runs from the ED and in the direction of the housing estate alongside the river where both she and Dylan live. She reaches the corner before the river and catches a glimpse of Dylan's head. She sprints to the visible part of the river.

"Dylan! Dylan, wait! I need to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Argument**

Dylan turns around to see Sam running towards him. He turns around and carries on walking.

"Dylan, wait. Please. I really need to talk to you."

Hearing Sam's plea, he stops and sighs.

"Thank you." She gasps as she slows to a stop, next to him.

"Please Sam; I don't have time for..."

"You haven't even heard what I want to say."

"I'm sure it isn't that important."

"But it is!"

Sam is going all teary eyed now.

"Can't you see that I love you?"

Sam bursts into tears and looks into Dylan's eyes.

"Sam. If you still love me, why did you have an affair?"

"If you had been pining for your husband for over a year and needed to feel loved, I'm sure you would have done the same."

"That's totally against the point! You had an affair while you were married to me. This is over Sam. Just forget it."

"Dylan, I..."

But it was too late for her to do anything now. Dylan had slammed his front door in her face and left her crying on his doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Alone**

Sam leaned against his door. She slid slowly down until she was curled up in a tight ball. This wasn't how she had hoped it to be. Yes, she may have had a slight affair with Corporal Ian Dean, but wouldn't any woman, away from her husband, surrounded by fit, young soldiers, feel a desperate need to be loved and belong? Poor Sam couldn't understand why Dylan was treating her like this. After all, he had had an affair with another colleague. Sam lay there, all alone and unprotected. The tears streamed across her face and into a pool beneath her. The poor young woman sobbed bitterly into the stone doorstep, which was as cold as Dylan's heart. She lay there, shivering, the icy cold, salty tears still falling. She still loved him. Why couldn't he accept that? Why had his heart turned to stone? He used to be so caressing and would hold her tight in his arms. All of that was lost, history. The young woman was thinking of all this while she cried herself to sleep. She used her rucksack as a pillow and her coat as a blanket. The cold, night wind drying the salted tears on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Recognition**

Dylan awoke to Dervla scratching at the window.

"What is it girl?" he asked as he got out of bed to look out of the window.

He peered out across the river and saw nothing. Dervla put her head down and scratched at the floor. Dylan realised she was saying look down so he did. He saw a human shaped blob on his doorstep. He realises its Sam. What if she's tried to kill herself? How could I do this to her? How could I be so stupid? Of course I still love her! He flies down the stairs and unlocks the door, his fingers fumbling in his haste. He throws the door open to see Sam's small body shivering in the early morning frost. He reaches down to brush the hair from her face which is damp from her tears.

"I love you." He whispers before picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

He takes her upstairs and lays her on his bed. He picks up his mobile and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the taps and pours in some bubble bath. He slides his phone open and opens his phonebook. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds 'Nick Jordan'. He pushes the dial button and waits for an answer.

"Dr Keogh. Is everything alright?"

"I'm phoning to inform you that Dr Nicholls and I are unable to be present."

"And why would that be?"

"She slept on my doorstep after the argument we had yesterday."

"Is Dr Nicholls ill?"

"I'm not sure. She's still sleeping but on my bed. I'm running her a bath and making her breakfast."

"Well, hopefully I shall see you both tomorrow."

Dylan closes his phone and turns off the taps. He walks back to his room and sighs when he sees Sam cuddling Dervla. It was as though she had never had to leave. It felt so normal, so right to have her back in his care. He left and went downstairs to make Sam her favourite breakfast; Sweet French toast and a milky coffee. He got the eggs and milk from the fridge, two slices of bread from the bread bin and the frying pan from the cupboard. He puts them on the spotless worktop then gets a mug, oil, coffee and sugar. He turns on the kettle, beats the eggs, puts oil in the frying pan, turns on the oven, places the bread in the egg to soak and puts the milk and coffee in the mug. The kettle flicks off and he pours the water into the mug, swirling the coffee around with the spoon. He turns back to the oven and places the bread in the pan. He reaches for the sugar and a tray. He sets everything up neatly before flipping the bread over. He looks out of the window, into the garden where he and Sam had had so many good times together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Questions**

He walked up the stairs slowly and carefully. He heard the springs in the bed creak and sped up, guessing that Sam would be awake now. As he walked into the room, she yawned and stretched her arms out. She opened her eyes and gasped. She knew where she was, the second she had opened her eyes. The young woman sat up in the bed, looking confused. She still hadn't seen Dylan so he stepped further into the room and coughed. Her head shot towards the oh so familiar sound. Her eyes opened wide in shocked horror. She gasped, her mouth falling into an O.

"I'd better go. How did I ... What am I ... I slept on your doorstep! What am I doing here?"

"Don't go. I was wrong. You've only been here for half an hour."

"What about work? Why did you..."

"Just eat. It's your favourite, well, unless it's changed. I've run a bath for you too."

"Answer my questions then. Ugh! I don't feel too great. Sorry Dylan. I'll have the coffee though"

"Well, Mr Jordan had been informed that we will not be at work. I'll get you some clothes while you have a bath."

Sam gets up and takes the mug of coffee from the tray Dylan is carrying. She walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Meanwhile, Dylan is eating one slice of French toast while giving the other to Dervla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The Wardrobe**

Dylan went over to Sam's wardrobe. He opened the doors and inhaled her scent. It was as though she was standing right there, in front of him. He reached in and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a fairly long, creamy linen shirt. He laid them on Sam's side of the bed and walked to her underwear drawers. He was debating whether to take some out or leave that part for Sam. He decided on getting her socks from the bottom drawer but left the rest up to her. He pulled a tin of deodorant from her shelf and placed it with her clothes. He found some of her body spray. It was his favourite scented; Impulse, True Love. He hears the bath water sloshing down the plug so he picks up the empty tray and plate before heading downstairs. As he reaches the bottom, the bathroom door clicks open and Sam walks out, a towel wrapped around her, her hair clumping together at the bottom where it is wet. Dylan looked up at her in awe as she drifted across to the bedroom. He thinks to himself, "She really is beautiful." Then carries on to the kitchen. He lets the tap run and squirts in some fairy liquid. He puts the washing up in the sink, turns off the tap and starts scrubbing. As he is drying up, he hears the gentle creak that the bottom stair always made. He turned around to see an anxious looking Sam standing in the doorway, holding the mug between her hands. Dylan holds his hand out for the mug.

"I'll do it Dylan."

"No I will."

"Just let me through."

"For God's sake Sam. Just give me the mug!"

Sam slams the mug onto the side and runs upstairs, angry tears falling from her eyes. She grabs what she originally had with her and begins packing it into her rucksack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Belonging**

Dylan throws the mug into the sink, letting it smash. How could he be so...stupid? Careless? Bitter? He calmed his mood down before heading up the stairs to apologise to Sam.

"Dylan, I'll leave. Let's just forget this ever happened."

Dylan stands at the top of the stairs, blocking the young woman's exit.

"No, I...I; love you."

He walks from the stairway into the bedroom. She turns around and whispers, "I love you too."

He only catches the word "too" but it's enough. He turns around and takes the rucksack from her hands. He throws it into the bedroom, waking Dervla. She plods over to the couple standing silently, staring into each other's eyes, totally motionless. Dervla places her nose into the palm of Dylan's hand and whines. He turns his head to look at her, breaking his hold on Sam's eyes.

"Let's take Dervla for a walk."

Dylan starts walking down the stairs, Dervla trotting along behind him. Sam sighs as she thinks back to when this was everyday life. She follows Dylan down the stairs and puts her feet into her army boots. She always wore them while walking Dervla. She sat on the stairs to lace up her boots. She was surprised to see that Dylan had kept everything that belonged to her, even her old, worn jacket that she had been wearing when they first met. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulders before walking out of the door behind Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter **

They walked briskly through the cold morning air, a loud silence echoing between them, Dervla trotting closely behind Dylan's heels. She kept looking back at Sam who was staring at the ground as she walked. She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times but otherwise, she kept walking. The couple and dog came to a few rough cut stone steps along the path. Dylan and Dervla went first but as Sam was on the second step, the dog stopped in the young woman's path. Sam's ankle twisted as she tried to stop but she kept falling. Dylan immediately turned around to catch her in his arms.

"I think we had better go home."

Dylan wrapped his arm around Sam's waist to support her weight and she placed her arm across his muscular shoulders. Slowly, the couple began their journey home with Dervla walking behind and whining apologetically.

When they were back home, Dylan laid Sam on the sofa then went to get an icepack, bandage and tea towel. He strolled back to the living room, lifted Sam's leg, sat down and placed her leg on his knee. He wrapped the icepack in the tea towel and carefully wrapped it around her swollen ankle. He lifted his gaze to find a beautiful pair of blue eyes watching his every move. He moved his head back so that he could meet the perfect smile that her eyes were holding. He leaned towards her and she leaned towards him. The tips of their noses brushed as they began a slow and tender kiss. Sam flinched as the icepack became too cold against her bruised bones. Dylan removed the compressive cooling aid and began un-wrapping the bandage. Sam sat up and ran her fingers down his arm. She took the unrolled end f the bandage and held it taught as Dylan began to cover her injured ankle. When there was hardly any bandage left, Dylan reached for the end in Sam's hand. As he took it, she clasped his fingers in hers and together, they tied the knot before tucking it in, trying to make everything neat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Lunchtime**

Around one o clock, Sam decided she was going to make some lunch. Dylan had gone upstairs to the loo so now was the perfect time to make a move. She stumbled from the sofa and hobbled precariously towards the staircase. She clasped the banister in her left hand and hopped through the doorway, into the kitchen. She was about to open the fridge and get the cheese when she heard the toilet flush and the tap water gurgle through the pipes. She found the butter first so grabbed that and threw it carefully onto the table which was to her left. She was looking around for the cheese when she could hear Dylan's heavy footfalls echoing loudly from the stairs. She sighed and said "Damn it!" under her breath. She tried to pull out a chair without making any noise. It didn't work. The chair scraped against the tiled floor and caused Dylan to come running into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to rest."

"I felt like getting some lunch."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't want to get in the way. Besides, I am old enough to do things myself."

"I'll make you a sandwich then take you back. Or do you want me to take you back to the sofa now?"

"You can make a sandwich first. We can eat in here. The sun shining through the window is lovely."

Dylan gets two plates, some bread, a sharp knife and a blunt knife. He sets everything down on the table and pulls out another chair. The two smile at each other while making and eating lunch. When they have both finished, Dylan puts everything away then puts the dirty plates in the sink. He walks back to the table and scoops Sam up in his arms. She turns her head to look at him before he leans his head down to passionately kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Sweet Dreams**

Sam was dozing lightly on the sofa, Dervla at her side. Dylan walks in and sits down in the armchair and sighs.

"My two favourite girls."

Dervla stirred at the sound of Dylan's voice. She stood up and yawned (as dogs do) then jumped from the sofa to the floor. She trots over to see Dylan as Sam's eyes are starting to open. Sam stretches out her arms, yawns and opens her eyes fully. She swings her legs from the sofa to stand up.

"Ouch!" she cries as she steps onto her injured ankle. She hops for a few more steps but Dylan pulls her backwards, into his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"To the toilet. I really do think I can manage. I'm going to bed too. It's getting late."

"Can't I just carry you up the stairs?"

"Dylan..."

"Ok, ok, I get it. On your own."

He withdrew his hold on her waist and watched her struggle up the stairs. It was obvious that she was in agony. After what seemed an eternity, Sam reached the top of the stairs and stumbled into the bathroom. Dylan sat on the bottom of the stairs, absentmindedly stroking Dervla's head while he waited for Sam to finish in the bathroom. After about ten minutes, Dylan was starting to get slightly anxious so both he and Dervla went up the stairs.

"Sam. Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Sam!"

No reply.

"Right Sam, that's it. I'm coming in."

He pushes the door open carefully, just in case. He peers around and sees Sam curled up asleep, against the bath. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and sits beside her, stroking her hair and cheek. He doesn't notice her eyes opening. She smiles and grabs his wrists. She pulls him to her and they kiss.

"Thought you were tired."

"I am."

The two get off the bed and change into their nightwear. Dylan sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Sam into his lap. She slides over to her side of the bed, still holding hands with Dylan. They pull closer to each other, their bodies entwined, they fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter to Work**

Sam awoke, snuggled into Dylan's chest. She glanced over at his alarm clock. 6:15. Time to get up for work. She shook Dylan's shoulder till he awoke.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Time for work."

"Not on that ankle, you don't."

"Oh yes I do. I need to do something, lying around just isn't me."

"Fine, but if you make it worse, don't say I didn't warn you."

"If it hurts badly, I'll tell Mr Jordan."

"Can you walk on it today?"

"Let's see shall we."

Sam swings her legs from the bed and stands up. She grimaces before limping towards the door.

"Maybe you should get that looked at."

"Maybe I should."

The two get dressed and have a wake-up coffee. Dylan insists on taking the truck so Sam doesn't have to walk very far. He carries her out and puts her in the passenger seat. He gets in and starts the truck. It only takes a few minutes to get to the ED. When they arrive, Dylan helps Sam from the truck. As they go into the ED, all eyes are fixed on them as Dylan's arm supports Sam's waist and weight. The only member of staff who looks annoyed at this is Dr Zoe Hanna. Mr Jordan comes out of his office to see why Sam is hopping, Dylan holding her close to him.

"Dr Nicholls, Dr Keogh. Why don't we have a little chat."

Mr Jordan steps back, holding the door, letting the couple in. They all sit down, Sam resting on Dylan's lap.

"What happened to you, young lady?"

"I fell down-"

"She sprained her ankle."

"Dylan!"

"Thank you." Mr Jordan coughs. "You can't work like this. Let me take a look. Dr Keogh, I would like you to leave."

Dylan reluctantly stands up and sets Sam on the chair.

"See you soon."

"Bye Grumpy."

She smiles at him as he leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Diagnosis**

"Right Sam, what is going on?"

"I fell down some steps and sprained my ankle."

"I meant between you and Dylan. I have reason to believe you slept on his doorstep. Is this true?"

"Yes, I-"

"Thank you."

"I wasn't finished. I think that our relationship has, well, repaired itself. As far as it's concerned, we are back together."

"I see. How do you plan to work today Dr Nicholls?"

"I could always hop."

"I want to send you to x-ray. Something serious could have happened."

"Really Mr Jordan, I-"

"Let me take a look."

Reluctantly, Sam swings her feet up onto the other chair. Mr Jordan walks around his desk and kneels on the floor, next to Sam's feet.

"This shoe is far too tight young lady."

He unlaces the shoe and carefully removes it from her foot. He removes her other shoe, her socks and the roller bandage. He examines her normal ankle first but when he lays his hand on her injured limb, she grimaces and draws in a sharp breath.

"It hurts?"

"Yes. A lot."

"I don't think that it's broken but there could be tendon or muscle damage. I'll book you into x-ray and if that doesn't show up very well, we shall just have to take it from there."

"Can't Dylan do all this?"

"No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Damage**

Sam searched around for Dylan, her gaze going all over the place. Mr Jordan was taking her to x-ray in the "ever-so-fetching" wheelchair. She caught sight of Dylan, smiled and waved. He smiled back, something very unusual for Dylan to do.

"Dr Nicholls, you should know better than distracting colleagues."

"Sorry Mr Jordan, it's just..."

"Yes."

He wheels her to x-ray then stands by the computer screen, waiting for the results. The machine whirs to life then clicks as it takes the x-rays which immediately appear on the computer screen. Mr Jordan gets Sam and takes her to see the results.

"Well at least it's not broken."

"Orthopaedics might want a look though. Your Achilles has swollen a fair amount and there are some fairly major tissue swellings."

"Oh great! How the hell am I supposed to cope without work and Dylan by my side? Then there's the stairs too!"

"I'll take you to CDU and refer you to another doctor. As you know, it can't be Dr Keogh. I shall see if Dr Hanna is around."

"I can talk to Dylan though?"

"It depends if he is busy and whereabouts he is."

Sam doesn't reply as she knows Dylan will want to know how she is. She closes her eyes and thinks hard about yesterday. Was it all a mistake? Did he only do this because he felt bad?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter or Lies**

"Sam. How bad is the damage?"

"Pretty bad."

"She'll be fine Dylan. It's nothing to worry about."

"Still."

He picks up Sam's medical notes and flicks through them.

"Nothing to worry about Zoe. Her Achilles is swollen and there is extensive tissue damage."

"Treat her yourself then."

"I will."

Zoe walks off and leaves the couple alone. Dylan pulls the curtains around so they are in their own little space.

"She's jealous, isn't she?"

"What?"

"Zoe. Jealous that you love me. I am your wife though."

"Technically, yes."

"Oh, so getting me into bed last night was charity then. I knew I should've left when we had that argument."

"No. Sam, I do love you but we have been separated for over a year."

"We haven't got divorced! We can renew our vows Dylan. Or is Zoe more important to you?"

"Sam, I-"

"Give me one good reason not to just leave right now."

"Have two. You will need an operation and I love you."

Dylan walks out of the cubicle, quiet sobs emerging from his throat.

"Dr Keogh."

Dylan walks straight by Mr Jordan. Silent tears are falling from Sam's cheeks as Mr Jordan pushes the curtain aside.

"Not you as well Dr Nicholls."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. The Talk.**

"Sam, do you think you could talk to the orthopaedic surgeon?"

"Oh, Mr Jordan. I don't honestly know. I need Dylan."

"I'll go get him for you."

Mr Jordan walks off, leaving the orthopaedic surgeon standing outside of Sam's cubicle curtain. Mr Jordan walks into the main part of the ED and scans around for Dylan. He sees Dylan about to leave resus and quickly walks over, past the reception desk where Noel and BigMac are chatting.

"Dr Keogh, could you come with me please?"

"Yes Mr Jordan, I could. Where are we going?"

"CDU. It's regarding one of your recent female patients."

"Sam."

"Yes, you shouldn't really be treating your own wife now, should you?"

"I didn't exactly treat her, that was Zoe. Then we had an argument. Does she want me?"

"Yes she does. The orthopaedic surgeon is there and she wants your help."

The two walk into the Clinical Decisions Unit. Dylan walks through the curtain and sits on the bed next to Sam. He cradles her hand in his as Mr Jordan and the surgeon take their seats.

"We need to get an MRI to fully assess the situation. The x-ray proves conclusive that you have a grade three ankle sprain. Your ligament has pulled away from the bone but it hasn't caused a dislocation. A case like yours is very rare."

"Will she need reconstructive surgery?"

"That is the best option available."

"What are the other options?"

"What we would tell a not so active patient is rest but as r Jordan says you like to be very busy, the surgical option is best."

"What's the recovery time?"

"Anywhere between six weeks and three months. If you want to be back to work sooner, no weight bearing for a minimum of six weeks."

"Ok and when can I get this done?"

"Now if you like."

"The sooner, the better."

"Would you like to go under or stay awake?"

"I'd like to see what is going on please."

"Let's go to MRI then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Was it the Right Decision?**

Sam looked around, curious. Normally, she would be sending patients through the MRI scanner. It was a totally new experience for the young doctor as she watched the red lights dance over her foot. She listened to the buzz of the machine as it took a detailed image of the inside of her foot.

"Are you sure about having this procedure done under a local?"

"I think so."

"That was a need to know question. I don't think we have ever had a patient choose to have this done under local."

"I'll be your first then."

The seemingly fearless, young army doctor wanted to know what was going on. She had no intention of becoming a surgeon but still, it would be interesting to watch what they did. She didn't mind blood, bones, flesh or anything of the sort. After all, she had seen the horrors of the warzone in Afghanistan. Blown off limbs, soldiers burnt beyond recognition, comrades falling beside her. A gunshot was the reason she had met Corporal Ian Dean. She had had to perform a complex operation to extract the bullet that had penetrated deep into his leg. If the operation had not succeeded, amputation would have been the case. If she hadn't gone out in the helicopter that day, she wouldn't have had to make that decision. She still didn't know whether to regret her spur of the moment action or to be relieved that she had done what she did. That decision still made her cry, gave her a deep, agonising pain. Did she make the right choice?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Waiting**

_Sorry about the wait. Been really busy, will upload as many chapters as I can today. _

Sam had decided to wait until the next morning for her operation. She wanted to go home and talk with Dylan, apologise for earlier and make the right amends. Mr Jordan had let them go home before the shift was over. It had been a surprisingly quiet day and showed no signs of livening up. Dylan had been very abrupt with her at times but she knew this was his way of coping with strong emotions. She just hoped Dylan felt the same way about this as she did. If he didn't, he was putting on some brilliant fake emotions. She knew Dylan well enough to see through anything fake; after all, he was rubbish at acting. She let him put her in the truck. She didn't complain. On his way to the driver's side, he opened the boot and put the crutches in.

"Sam, you've got to promise me that you won't be foolish."

"Dylan, of course I promise not to be foolish. I just can't promise that I won't be reckless."

"Sam!"

"I was joking. You know I'm not always serious."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't be. There really is nothing to worry about now."

"Yes Sam, there is plenty to worry about. Having to leave you alone in a house with Dervla for three months."

"You worry too much. If it makes you feel better, let me sit around at reception."

"I'll talk to Mr Jordan about it."

"No. We'll talk to Mr Jordan about it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Is It Love?**

"Have you made up your mind?"

"What?"

"Local or General?"

"I want to see what's going on but I'm scared. Can you stay with me while they operate?"

"Look Sam, I would love to stay with you but I don't want to see you hurting. Maybe a general will be better."

"No. I've made my final decision. I'm going to have it done under a local but I need you by my side."

"Good luck running that by Mr Jordan."

"Pass me the phone."

"Really Sa-"

"Now!"

He picks up the phone and passes it to her. He knew what mood she would get in if he didn't let her do what she wanted. She took the phone from him without thanks and dialled Mr Jordan's number.

"Hello, is this Mr Jordan?"

Dylan heard a mumbling from the phone but it didn't sound like Nick. The voice was too high pitched.

"Super Intendant Rippon? Ok, can you let Nick know that Sam called regarding tomorrow?"

Sam paused for half a minute and shot a look at Dylan, her eyebrows raised and her mouth pulled into a half smile/half smirk.

"Ok, thanks. Have a good night with Nick."

Sam hung up and chucked the phone at Dylan.

"Looks like Nick has a girlfriend."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Confessions**

Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa but Dylan knew she was an incredibly light sleeper. He didn't want to risk carrying her upstairs and waking her but her sleep didn't look very peaceful. Her face was pulled into an expression of horror. She looked like she was about to scream. Dylan couldn't bear to let even her unconscious mind be in pain. He wondered what bad memory it was this time. He shook her shoulder gently but she still screamed as she awoke.

"Get back!"

"Sam, it's me."

He pulled her close to him, her hands and head resting on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Dylan."

"What memory was it this time?"

"One I've never spoken about to anyone except Ian. He was there when it happened."

Sobs started to build up in Sam's throat. Dylan wished there was something he could do to take away all of Sam's bad memories.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"It was my last day out there. We were called to a suicide bombing. I went further into the building to investigate. There was a man. I... I thought he had a bomb so... so I... I... I..."

Sam burst into tears, her hair covering her face. She pressed into Dylan's shoulder, wishing she had never had to leave, wondering why she had joined the army in the first place. They would most likely want her back in three months. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Dylan again. She couldn't make the same mistakes as before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Asking for Help**

Sam had barely slept all night. She hadn't been able to stop crying, screaming and shouting out. She knew just how important today was going to be. It was the day of her operation. All she could drink was water. She wanted a shower but couldn't really have one unless she allowed Dylan to be with her. She didn't want to ask Dylan. Besides, he was taking Dervla for a walk.

"Stuff it! I'm just going to have a shower."

Sam reached onto the floor for her crutches. She swung her legs out of bed, being careful not to put any weight on her foot that was in a temporary cast.

"Oh shit! Forgot about that."

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, threw her crutches to the floor and slammed her fists down. She really hoped Dylan would get back soon. Sam hated being restricted to what she was able to do. She hated others doing things for her; always wanting to do everything herself. Why did she follow Dylan home? If she hadn't been so eager to express her feelings for him, none of this would have happened. Sam was so deep in thought that she never heard Dylan and Dervla return. She was distracted by her mobile ringing on her bedside drawers.

"Hello, Sam here."

Dylan walked into the room and sighed at his wife.

"Yeah, about that. Mr Jordan, would it be possible for Dylan to stay with me during the operation?"

Sam turned her head to look at the man, standing in the doorway. She couldn't deny her love for him.

"Thank you so much Mr Jordan. See you soon."

Sam ended the call and chucked the phone down next to her.

"I want a shower Dylan."

"That's not going to work, is it Sam?"

"Can't you help me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Over Protective?**

Sam insisted on going down the stairs by herself. She couldn't let Dylan do absolutely everything for her. She did have to find a way of being semi-independent. Mr Jordan wanted to talk to her before she had her operation and Dylan was being... too helpful! What had she done wrong and what was wrong with Dylan? She just couldn't get her head straight right now.

"Dylan, I am capable of closing a door."

He ignored her and started up the truck.

"Why the sudden hurry? You don't need to be there until eleven."

"Mr Jordan wants to talk to me before the op."

"That's nice then."

She could most definitely hear the annoyance in his reply. He knew when Mr Jordan wanted to talk to her, he wouldn't be included. The rest of the journey held an awkward silence which neither of them was comfortable with. Silence they could manage but not an awkward one. Dylan didn't help Sam from the truck but he hovered by her side. He stood close to her as they entered the ED and he didn't leave her side until she was sat on a chair, her injured ankle resting on another, in Mr Jordan's office.

"I'll see you later Grumpy."

He closed the door and went to CDU to sit behind the desk. Meanwhile, Sam was still waiting for Mr Jordan to tell her why he needed to talk.

"Sorry Sam, I was just typing up some notes."

"Why do you need to talk?"

"This came first thing this morning."

"The army! But my secondment isn't due to end for another three months. I don't want to go back. I'm withdrawing my position."

"I suggest you read the letter first Sam."

She pulled the paper from the envelope and began reading.

'Dear Major S. Nicholls,

I know your secondment isn't due to finish for another three months but our number of fully qualified medics has dropped by a considerable amount. We are calling back any medics who are on leave. I am afraid to say you will not be posted with Corporal Ian Dean. On the 3rd April, he was caught in a suicide bombing and shot by a civilian. Despite the best efforts of the field medics, he passed away. He put you down on his contact list soon after you had left the Afghan warzone.

Yours sincerely,

Field Marshall Bennett.'

"Oh."

"Yes, I suggest you phone them. Here's the phone."

Sam catches the phone that Mr Jordan throws to her.

"Oh and Sam, I hope Corporal Dean didn't mean much to you."

Sam dialled the number and drummed her fingers against the edge of the chair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Not a Cause to Celebrate

Mr Jordan and Dylan were both standing outside the office door. They were both hoping that Sam would be able to withdraw from the army. Dylan was rather annoyed that Mr Jordan had read the letter before Sam and that he, himself, still hadn't seen it. Dylan wanted to burst in there and tell the army that Sam wouldn't ever be coming back but she would be staying with him forever. Mr Jordan was the only reason he didn't do what he wanted.

He could see that Sam was getting angry; her facial expressions and body language were more open than a book to him.

After what seemed forever, Dylan watched the young woman hang up, sigh in relief and lean back in the chair. He didn't even wait for Sam to call him in. He flung the door open and rushed to her side.

"What happened?"

"I got sacked." She smiled.

"I thought you were going to resign."

"Well, I was but Field Marshall Bennett wouldn't let me so i called him and his regiment a few bad things."

"Bad enough to make him sack you! Sam, how could you be so stupid? He might take this to court. You know the rules. Higher ranks won't tolerate abuse."

"Oh, he won't take this to court. He told me so himself. The furthest he will go is sacking me which is what he did. I'm yours forever."

"Sam! That's brilliant! I can't believe you're actually mine again."

"Well Dr Nicholls, Dr Keogh. It probably isn't a cause to over celebrate. After all, Sam was sacked." But even Nick Jordan was smiling.

"Yes, but it's the result we wanted." Sam and Dylan say together then start laughing over their synchronised talking.

"I'll leave you two for another ten minutes then I'll phone surgery."

Dylan kneels down beside Sam and takes her face in his hands. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh Dylan."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Positive

"Right, before we give you the anaesthetic, I need to ask you a few questions. First of all, have you eaten this morning?"

"No. I had a glass of water."

"Ok. And secondly, are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so." Sam replied very hesitantly.

"Have you been sexually active recently?"

A pregnant silence was thickly present. It was a question no one wanted to answer.

"I'm sorry but I need an answer."

Dylan took Sam's hand and looked into her eyes. The two nodded at each other. Sam's hand rushed to her stomach as she gagged.

"Dylan, I feel sick."

"Right, I'm taking her to the loos."

Dylan picked Sam up and made a hasty dash to the lift. He clutched Sam tight in his arms. Sam's hands pressed to her mouth as she continually gagged in shock. Dylan flew out of the lift and rushed to the disabled toilet. He pushed the door open with his foot. He laid Sam on the floor, making sure her leg was alright before rushing to hold her hair from her face. The tears streamed down Sam's face as she was confused and didn't know what was going to happen. Dylan got up when he heard a knock at the door. He kissed Sam's cheek then walked over. He opens the door to find the anaesthetist holding a pregnancy test and a plastic cup.

"Thank you." Dylan whispered.

He took the items and closed the door. He filled the cup with water and handed it to Sam. She gurgled the water around her mouth and spat it out. Dylan flushed the toilet and lifted Sam up from the ground.

"I'll wait outside."

He handed Sam the pregnancy test and walked out, closing the door behind him. He didn't know if he wanted Sam to be pregnant. He didn't know if he wanted a family. He didn't know if he could cope with two people to care for. He could only just cope with Sam at times.

"Dylan."

Sam's voice sounded so worried. Dylan hurried into the toilet, not knowing what to expect. Sam was still crying as Dylan walked to her side. He sat down against the wall and pulled Sam onto his lap. He brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Everything will be fine, no matter what happens." He whispered.

The two stared intently at the small device as they waited for the results to appear. Their eyes widened in shock as the word appeared.

Positive.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Preparation 

"So it came back positive?"

Sam nodded weakly, still in shock. Dylan hadn't let go of his wife's hand.

"Well, we'll just have to hope that the anaesthetic doesn't affect the pregnancy. There shouldn't be any complications as we aren't anaesthetising your whole body."

"Ok, yeah. Can we just get on please?"

"Of course."

The surgeon followed behind the porters.

"The rest of the team are in theatre."

Dylan just walked along next to Sam. He still held the young woman's hand tightly in his own. He didn't know how to feel. He and Sam had only just got back together and they had a baby! No one normal would get into this situation. True, he and Sam were a far from normal couple but no one was perfect. He had thought that all he needed in his life was work, Sam and Dervla. Now a strange new sensation was welling up inside him. He didn't know what it was and he wondered if Sam felt the same way. He squeezed her hand in reassurance for more than one thing; this op was going to be perfectly fine and they were going to make room in their complicated lives for a new addition. He wondered how Sam was feeling about all of the news. Clearly overwhelmed and shocked as it had made her sick. Morning sickness wouldn't have kicked in this early.

Meanwhile, Sam was stressing over how Dylan was going to take this when they were alone. She thought he would hate to have a baby. Her mind snapped out of baby world when she realised she was in theatre. Dylan squeezed her hand as she took in the faces of the rest of the operating team. She recognized a few of them from when she had transferred patients.

"Well doctor Nicholls; you know what's going to happen?"

"The basics."

"We'll administer the anaesthetic and when you can no longer feel sensation in your leg, we'll begin."

"That's fine."

Sam watched as the surgeon pierced the flesh of her lower leg with the anaesthetised needle. Her face pulled into a similar expression of that when she had had to have stitches on her first day in Holby. She closed her eyes and leaned back to rest against the propped up bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. The after Feeling

Sam's leg was now in a cast from her toes to her knee. This, she wasn't pleased about.

"Sam, you know it's for your own good. Without it, you would end up doing too much too soon. Then you would undo the surgery."

"Yes, I know! I don't like it though. Couldn't they have given me one of the plastic boots?"

"You know what they said Sam. No weight bearing for at least six weeks. Promise me you'll listen to them."

"Of course I'll listen to them Dylan. I just can't promise that I'll do everything they tell me to."

"Samantha!"

"Don't even think about using my full first name."

"Too late. I already did."

Dylan smiled and pulled Sam into a tight hug as the surgeon walked in to check on Sam.

"Well Doctor Nicholls, you seem to be happy."

"Perfectly."

"How's your leg? Any feelings of drowsiness?"

"My leg is fine, doesn't hurt at all and no, definitely no drowsiness. Can I go now please?"

"Yes. See you in two weeks."

The surgeon walked off and Dylan passed Sam the crutches, after helping her up.

"Let's go to the ED and see what is happening with you while I am at work."

"Ok."

Sam hopped along on her crutches, Dylan walked beside her.

"We are taking the stairs."

"Is that really a wise idea?"

"Well, yes seeing as I need to get used to them.

"Fine."

Dylan walked slightly in front of Sam just in case she fell. They made a very slow descent down the stairs, one step at a time. Mr Jordan was waiting for them at the bottom. He smiled as he thought back to when he was a young doctor. He had been just like Sam, always wanting to carry on, hating to give up. He looked up and smiled at her. She caught his smile and returned it but this was just as she was about to go down a step. Sam lost her grip and went flying down the last few stairs. She landed in strong, caring arms which had reached out to stop the fall. Mr Jordan carefully helped Sam back upright and helped her to regain her balance. Dylan had acknowledged how comfortable Sam felt in her boss' presence. It was always good to feel comfortable in the presence of work colleagues and seniors, something Dylan wished he had been able to pick up on. He may have been Sam's mentor but she had taught him what true love and friendship really meant. She had been the one to show him how to get along with patients and colleagues. He still wasn't anywhere near as good at it as Sam.

He followed as Mr Jordan led Sam to his office for yet another chat that day. The two took their seats side by side, turning expectantly to Mr Jordan.

"Here's the letter and apparently you wanted to talk."

Mr Jordan handed Sam the letter in the brown envelope, embossed with army livery.

"That can be burnt for all I care. And yes, there is something we would like to discuss, isn't there Dylan?"

"Ah yes, well, Sam's pr-"

"Not that you idiot! I don't want anyone else to know."

"I was going to say Sam's probably not going to want to stay at home for the next three months. Could she come and sit in here or help out with the paperwork?"

"Why did Sam interrupt you Dylan? You do realise I can always check your notes Doctor Nicholls."

Mr Jordan looked at Sam to find her looking down at her stomach, her hands holding it in an awkward position. It clicked in the clinical lead's head. Pregnant.

"Doctor Nicholls, are you by any chance pregnant?"

Sam turned her head towards Dylan, her expressions pulled into an 'I really didn't want you to find that out' cringe. 'Does it really matter' Sam thought.

"Presumably you are the father Doctor Keogh."

"Just stop it! Please! I don't even know if I want this!"

Sam attempted curling up into a ball to hide herself but it didn't succeed because of her cast.

"I just want to go home!" she sobbed, leaning forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and using her hands to cover her face.

"Oh Sam. Please don't cry."

Dylan got up from his chair to pick Sam up. He picked her up, sat down and cradled her in his arms. He sat her on his lap and stroked her forehead.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry yourself dear."

Dylan spoke so softly; softer than he had in the past two years.

Sam huddled into Dylan's shoulder while Mr Jordan sat watching the couple. He didn't now whether to excuse himself and go out into the ED or whether he should cough and politely ask them to leave.

He didn't have to make an excuse after all as Dylan stood up and declared they were leaving.

"I'll make my own way Dylan.

Sam stood up and balanced on her good leg. Dylan handed her the crutches and the two left he ED, a tearstained woman and her unusually loving husband. The whole team watched as the odd yet perfect for each other couple left to go home.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, sorry I haven't uploaded for ages. I have been so busy lately. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Sam ( drsamnicholls1) because of what she has been through this week. Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! They really pick me up after a bad day

Chapter 26. What to do?

Sam's P.O.V

I didn't know whether to keep the baby or not. I wanted a family but I didn't know if I was ready for this. I was happy enough with Dylan and Dervla. I liked my job and didn't want to give it up to look after a baby. It was bad enough having to take three months off work because of my ankle.

But maybe a baby was what our marriage needed. Maybe it would bring us closer together. I honestly didn't know what to do.

I really want it to be a boy. I like the names Rowan and Daniel. If it was a girl, I think I would call it Zoe as Zoe has been there for me when I needed her but I can't forgive her for standing against me during the GMC case. No. I would call a girl Charlotte. I like the name Charlotte. It was my mum's grandmother's name. I wish I still had my mum to talk to. She would help me through this. I don't know what my father would say. He didn't even come to my wedding.

He would probably want to kill Dylan. He never approved of me loving Dylan; he wanted me to marry some horrible general in the army. I wanted to marry a handsome, intelligent doctor. Just like Dylan.

There's only one reason I got away with the verbal abuse to my army boss on the phone. I changed my last name when I was eighteen. I am Field Marshall Bennett's daughter. He didn't like me because I was a girl. He wanted a fit, strong, healthy boy to follow in his footsteps. He didn't like it when I was proven a worthy army medic.

If I hadn't been posted to his regiment, he never would have seen me again. I didn't want to be in his regiment. I asked to change but wasn't allowed because there was no obvious reason for me to feel unhappy there. Obviously, I couldn't tell everyone the truth.

I wanted this baby. I wanted something special to show my love for Dylan. This baby could provide that. I didn't plan to get back in touch with my father. I didn't care what he thought. So what? He's a Field Marshal. I'm a Major. Well, was. I wasn't quite sure whether my army rank was still instated or whether it had been expelled like I had. To be honest, I didn't really care. Al I wanted was Dylan and this baby. I suddenly realised that the next nine months of my life were critical. I would have to do as the doctors said. I would have to rest a lot more than I liked. Dylan was going to help me through this, I knew. We loved each other and hopefully that was never going to change. The most important thing was; I loved him.

Dylan's P.O.V

Well. Sam was pregnant. What could I say? I didn't know what to say. I was going to have a child in about nine month's time. I couldn't make sense of it all. Everything was happening so quickly. I didn't want to think about this but I was going to have to.

I was just hoping that the next few months of this were going to go well. I couldn't wait for the next three months to be over. Sam would be back to normal; well, nearly.

This baby... a boy would be good. I like the names Daniel, Carl and George. Although I would like to have a daughter who looked just like Sam. I would have more than one special girl in my life, except one would be representing the love and happiness I found with Sam.

Sam was my everything and I don't know what I would do without her. She made me see sense. She made my life complete. Sam was like a drug to me. Well, since she had been back in my life. I needed her. I loved her.

Since she had been back, I hated myself for having a fling with Zoe. I hated myself for telling everyone that I wasn't married. Oh, how I wish I had told everyone the day that Sam arrived in Holby. I should have told Sam how much I had missed her when she had arrived.

Now that this baby was here, I knew I had a massive responsibility. The thing was, could I cope with that fact? Could I show Sam and our baby that I was a responsible man? Could I prove to Sam that I was a worthy husband and father?

I knew how to start. I would listen to Sam while she was unable to work and let her tell me what she wanted to do. If anything was unreasonable, I would try and talk her out of it. What I really needed to do was talk to her about this baby. I needed to know if she wanted it or not. I would love to have a baby and renew our vows.

We could really get our lives back on track and have a fresh start. That was going to be the best thing for our relationship. I believed we could get it back on track and sew up the wounds. Yes, there would be scars, but over time; they would heal to become a faint memory. Our hearts and minds worked better when they were connected. We would be able to think straight and get on with our lives like we had before Sam had been told she was going to Afghanistan.

We could make this family work if we worked together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. The Cast Comes Off

The past three months had been very difficult for the young action-Sam. She had spent more hours in Mr Jordan's office in trouble than she had at home with Dylan. She was doing too much, had changed into scrubs thinking she would be able to work, picking things up off the floor... Mr Jordan had to keep the young woman under strict supervision until she was able to walk again.

Sam was starting to develop a small bump and was continually in the toilets with severe morning sickness. The only female member of the team that Sam had confided in was the quiet young nurse, Scarlett.

Dylan had been very supportive with Sam and had been there to comfort her when her emotions got out of control.

Sam had been to two ultrasound scans already and was due back next week. Today, her cast was coming off and she would be able to walk again after her physiotherapy session.

Within the next few days, Sam would be able to get back to driving her snazzy Mercedes. Oh, and not forgetting short shifts at work. Sam was so relieved that everything could get nearly back to normal within the next week.

She was fed up of the inside of the clinical lead's office and the toilets. She couldn't wait to get back to running every morning. Although it wasn't going to be very easy with her little baby. Maybe running would have to be held off for another year. Maybe Sam would just have to take a short stroll or walk Dervla more often; just avoiding the route she had taken just over three months ago.

Sam was excited about the upcoming months. Dylan, too, shared Sam's enthusiasm and had lightened up a considerable amount, being mildly friendly with his patients and colleagues. The two had decided on keeping the baby and planned to renew their vows a few months after the baby was born.

The couple had been through a lot but now everything was perfect. Dylan was taking Sam to the orthopaedic/fracture clinic for moral support. He was also going to hear what the doctors were going to say to Sam. There was no way that she would tell him exactly what she was told to do. She liked to do things her own way. Especially when her job had been on the line. If Sam was going down, she was going down alone. She sacked her law team and decided to defend herself. She probably ended up better off that way. After all, she had been cleared.

"So Doctor Nicholls, excited to get back to normal?"

"More relieved actually."

"We'll just get an x-ray and check how everything has settled."

Sam turned to look at Dylan and squeezed his hand.

"Follow me please."

Dylan took the handles of the wheelchair and followed the other doctor to x-ray.

"I'm taking you out tonight Sam."

"And why's that?"

"To celebrate."

"You realise I can't drink."

"Well, yes. That's why we aren't going to a really fancy restaurant. Just an average place."

"Diet cokes for me then."

"Wait outside please sir."

Sam stood up and leant on her crutches for the last time. She smiled at Dylan as she hopped into the x-ray room. Sam perched on the edge of the bed and swung her foot up, onto the x-ray board.

She listened to the hum of the machinery as it took an image of the inside of her foot. Hopefully, this was the last time Sam would see x-ray for a very long time.

"Ok, you can go back to orthopaedics now."

Sam gladly got off the bed and rushed out of the door.

"Back to orthopaedics now Dylan."

Sam sat back down in the wheelchair so Dylan could take her back. The couple fell into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other's presence. Sam and Dylan hadn't been so happy since they first got together.

"Come on you."

Dylan stopped and helped Sam up.

"Doctor Nicholls, please come through."

Sam hopped along with Dylan following behind her.

"Take a seat."

Dylan sat down next to Sam and squeezed her hand.

"Let's hope for the best." He whispered in Sam's ear.

"Good news. The x-ray's are perfectly clear. Let's take the cast off and start some physio."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Orders

_Sorry I haven't uploaded for such a long time! I have just been so busy sorting everything out for my d of e and been out on duty nearly every weekend with St Johns. Thank you to everyone who reads my fanfic and I hope to upload a new one all about Sam's past in the near future xx_

Sam wanted to wear her small heels but was restricted to flats. In the end, she settled on a pair of flat-soled pumps to go with her plain blue, knee length dress. She had a thin, black belt around her waist and her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders.

She stepped out of the bedroom and met Dylan halfway down the stairs.

"I told you it wasn't a posh place."

"Oh well, I'm pleasing someone special." Sam smiled the light twinkling from her eyes.

"I'll get changed then."

Sam carried on down the stair and went into the kitchen. She dragged a chair over to Dervla's bed and casually stroked her head.

She sat there for about fifteen minutes before Dylan arrived in the kitchen doorway looking smart in black trousers and a white shirt with pale blue pencil stripes. Sam noticed a glint on Dylan's ring finger. He was wearing his wedding ring.

"I just need to get something from upstairs. Won't be a minute."

Sam sprung up the stairs and searched through her old, dusty jewellery box. She pulled out the slim gold band and polished it on the hem of her dress. She slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand and sighed.

"You coming Sam?"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long. Now coming."

Sam picked up her purse and put her phone inside. She walked slowly from the room and down the stairs.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sam picked up her beige coat and shrugged it over her shoulders. Dylan picked up his grey coat and hung it over his arm. He held his other arm out for Sam who obligingly took it, making sure that he would see her ring.

"You've certainly made an effort tonight Mrs Keogh."

She didn't reply but gave him one of her charming smiles. Dylan smiled back and placed a hand on Sam's stomach. Sam placed her hand on his and looked down at her growing bump. It had been noticeable since about a month and a half to her close colleagues. At two months, it had been noticeable to all of her colleagues and some of her patients.

Some of her female patients had been telling her that it would be a girl because of the severity of the morning sickness. Ok, yeah, Sam had been treating patients. Only helping Dylan out really. That was why she had been permanently under strict supervision from Mr Jordan.

"Are we going to stand here all night and miss our booking?"

"Sorry Dylan. I was just thinking of our family. Let's go."

Dylan led Sam out of the house and to the car.

"I really think we can work this out Sam."

"Me too Dylan."

The couple leaned closer together, Dylan holding Sam's face gently in his hands, Sam's arms around Dylan's neck. Dylan moved his arms to Sam's waist and the two leaned their heads together until their noses were touching. They took a deep breath in, inhaling each other's scent. Then they kissed. There was a strong passion and bind between the two of them. A hunger and need that they hadn't felt for a long time clawed into their kiss.

Sam let out a pleasurable moan as she realised what she had been missing in all of those months she had been serving in Afghanistan. Dylan moved closer to her until they were pressed against the truck. A fire was burning so strong inside the two of them that they felt they could never break apart. Desperation crept in as both of them began to feel the need to draw for breath.

They ended the kiss; Sam breathing heavily, unable to stand straight, Dylan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He felt dizzy after that. The tremendous amount of power that seeped into that kiss had them both feeling dizzy and craving more. It had been so powerful for the both of them, taking their relationship back to the days before Sam had been on her tour of duty.

They stepped into the truck. Sam leaned back in the seat; Dylan turned the key in the ignition. He backed up and drove out of the yard. Sam turned her head towards Dylan and looked at the lines of concentration on his face. His eyes were slightly creased at the corners as he tried to avoid the direct glares from the other cars on the road. Her eyes flickered to his fingers, tightly gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles were paler than the other parts of his hands. Sam watched him flex his fingers before beginning to drum them against the wheel. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound.

The noise of the engine stopped and the couple got out of the truck. Dylan took Sam's hand in his and they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a waiter asked.

"Table for two in the name Keogh." Dylan replied gruffly.

"Follow me please."

They followed the waiter to their table which was situated in a quiet side room.

"Here you go madam." The waiter pulled out Sam's chair then walked over to Dylan. "Do you want me to take your coats?"

"No thank you." Dylan replied.

"I'll be back shortly to collect your orders. In the meantime, can I get you a drink?"

"Two diet cokes with ice and lemon please." Sam said, trying to be polite.

The waiter walked off to get their drink and Dylan handed Sam a menu.

"Why don't we order for each other?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea. You haven't gone veggie while you've been away, have you? I mean, we haven't exactly had a meal together since before you left."

"I'm fine with meat Dylan. I couldn't stand the thought of just eating rabbit food."

The couple scanned their menus, finding the perfect meal for each other. Sam folded the menu up, put it back in the little stand and smiled. Dylan did exactly the same then the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes thanks. Steak and chips please. Medium rare." Sam said.

"And a lasagne and salad with cheesy garlic bread."

"Thank you. The wait will be about half an hour."

The waiter walked off, leaving Sam and Dylan to their own devices for the second time that night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Spills

Sam stabbed her last piece of lettuce with the fork and began to eat it. She let the fork clang against the edge of the plate and picked up her drink.

Dylan was sitting forward with his elbows resting on the edge of the table, deep in thought. A waiter came walking closely by their table with an unbalanced tray of half empty glasses in his hand. Sam put her empty glass down and the waiter came over to their table and picked up the glasses. His tray wobbled precariously as he straightened up. He took a step forward and the tray tilted to one side.

He was exactly next to Sam! One of the glasses, full of lemonade and ice, fell straight off the tray and poured straight down Sam's back. She let out a high-pitched scream.

"How dare you do this to my wife!" Dylan cried.

"It was an accident." The waiter replied.

"Are you going to apologise then?"

"I already said it was an accident."

"I really think you should apologise to my wife and get her a towel so she can clear up the mess you made."

"The bathrooms are just over there."

Sam sat there, getting more furious at everything the waiter was saying. She was thinking of doing exactly what Dylan did when he tipped a glass of water from the tray over the waiter's head. The manager had seen the commotion and walked briskly over.

"What on earth is going on here?" the manager questioned.

"He tipped a glass of lemonade and ice all over my pregnant wife!" Dylan burst.

"Well, I am deeply sorry to hear that."

"Finally, someone has actually had the decency to apologise to me." Sam said, slightly interrupting the conversation.

"So no one had apologised to you?"

"No. My husband was trying to get an apology from this ignorant waiter. He doesn't seem to know what manners are."

"Well, seeing as Frank didn't apologise to you, the cost of your meal will come from his wages."

"Thank you."

With that, the manager pointed to his office door. Frank walked over and the manager followed.

Dylan stood up and walked around the table to Sam's chair. He picked up her coat and took her hand in his. He helped her up from the chair.

"Do you want to go to the toilets and dry off a bit?"

"You know what Dylan, I just want to go home and be with you."

"Come on then Sam. We'll get you home and I can run you a nice bath if you like."

"I'll just get changed and we can relax on the sofa. Without the wine of course."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

The couple walked from the restaurant and to Dylan's truck.

"How many women has this truck seen Dylan?" Sam asked.

"Two." He replied curtly.

"And who might the other one be? And don't say Dervla to try and be clever."

"Zoe needed a lift home."

"And that lift home was to yours wasn't it."

"Well…" he sighed. "Yes."

"And you had a go at me for having an affair, saying how you couldn't forgive me when you were doing the exact same thing."  
>"Look, Sam. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I hadn't had the best day at work and-"<p>

"Don't bring work into this Dylan. Please. Look, I forgive you. Lets just forget our past and think of our future."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Slipping Away

Dylan took his foot off the clutch and changed the gears. He eased his foot onto the accelerator and pulled out of the car park of the restaurant. He went along at the speed limit, constantly checking his rear view mirror to watch Sam. Sam was looking out of her window, looking at all of the lights as they blurred past.

Dylan pulled to a stop at the red light before the roundabout.

"Oh Dylan."

"What Sam?"

"I have missed you so much. The real you I mean. The one who is so romantic and charming."

"And I have missed the real you too."

The light turned green and Dylan released the hand brake. He eased forward onto the roundabout. Sam turned her head to the right to look out of Dylan's window. She saw a car come hurtling towards them.

"DYLAN!" she screamed but it was too late! Dylan's truck was in the path of the other car. Dylan tried to change gear so he could reverse but…

The other car smashed right into the side of the truck right where Dylan was. Sam slammed into her door of the truck and Dylan jerked sharply sideways and into the door. Glass flew from the windscreen and Sam managed to protect her face but Dylan was unconscious. His breath was raspy, blood was pouring from his face and nose. Sam knew she had to get him out of there. There was no way he would get out the drivers side. It was blocked by the other car.

Sam knew she was going to have to start CPR any minute. She had to be prepared to use every last piece of her medical training if she wanted to get Dylan out and keep him alive. She didn't have time to call for back up. She had to save Dylan!

She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to Dylan's. she pulled it around him before dragging him out. She took hold of him under his arms to try and get a better hold on him but, God, he was so heavy!

She managed to pull him out and lay him down next to the truck. She realised that he most likely had some smashed ribs that could have penetrated his lungs so keeping his heart pumping and getting air into his body was vital. He could have some severe internal bleeding. He did slump forward onto the steering wheel with a pretty hard force. Blunt force trauma normally caused severe internal bleeds. She realised that she was going to need backup. She needed to get him to hospital. Luckily, Jeff's number was on speed-dial. She reached for her phone and dialled as quickly as possible.

"Jeff. Get here now. Dylan is dying. I'm about to start CPR."

"Woah! Wait a minute Sam. Why is Dylan dying? Where are you?"

"Roundabout near the hospital. Freak car accident. Just get here now!" Sam screamed down the phone, becoming panicked.

"Ok princess. Don't worry. We're on our way ASAP."

Sam flung the phone down and checked to see if Dylan was still breathing.

"Oh shit! No Dylan! Don't do this to me!"

She began compressions, counting each one out load. After thirty, she began the rescue breaths. She knew the risks of rescue breaths without a face mask but why should she care about cross-infection when it was her own husband? All she cared about was saving him. She knew she had to at least try. She had to do as much as she could do. She had to continue even though she was shattered and cold and wet. She simply couldn't give up. Nothing mattered anymore except Dylan! Without Dylan, how would she be able to cope? Yes, there had been times when she thought he would be better off without her but now she realised just how strong their bond was. She didn't simply need him, she really needed him!

Her arms pounded down on his chest, trying to recover the beat of his heart. Her lips formed a tight seal against his as she gave him the air he so desperately needed.

Sirens.

Jeff and Dixie.

They would have an AED with them. This gave Sam a small bit of hope. She thought all had been lost when Jeff came running over with the AED swinging from his arm.

Sam pulled open Dylan's shirt and let the buttons fly everywhere. She could sew them on sometime later if need be. She rushed back to CPR while Jeff placed the pads for the AED on Dylan's chest.

"Analysing heartbeat. Do not touch the patient." The AED instructed.

Sam withdrew her hands and let the AED do its work.

"Shock advised. Press button now."

"Ok Sam. Stay clear for a bit longer. Shocking."

Dylan's body jolted as the shock was delivered.

"Continue CPR"

Sam restarted the CPR, thirty compressions to two rescue breaths. She was still counting the compressions out loud.

"Sam, let me take over the compressions. You can stick to the breaths."

"Ok." Sam breathed heavily. She could feel Dylan slipping away. Something in her heart felt that this wasn't going to end well. Why did this have to happen? Everything had been going so well over the past three months and then, some careless driver had to do this! Sam couldn't care less if the driver of the other vehicle was dead. Dylan was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. At least she knew that the air ambulance was nearly there. Dixie had radioed control to get them to send the helicopter out and another land crew.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Breakdown

Dylan had been taken to Holby City ED by the air ambulance. Sam had begged to go with him but the crew wouldn't allow it. The young doctor was falling apart in Dixie's arms.

"Come on love. Let's get you into the ambulance and take you to the ED. I'll just do a few quick checks to make sure that you and the baby are alright." Dixie said, trying to reassure Sam.

Sam was letting out silent sobs that shook her whole body. Her emotions were breaking down and so was she. Thank god Dixie was there.

Dixie led her into the back of the ambulance and sat her down before sitting next to her, then placed her arm around the weeping, young woman.

"It's alright love. They're going to help Dylan ok. In the meantime, lets get you checked over and get you to the ED." Dixie said smoothly. "Jeff, can you get on with it. She wants to see Dylan."

Jeff turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He drove off, letting the police know that Sam was being taken to Holby.

"I don't know what I'll do without Dylan." Sam cried into Dixie's shoulder, wishing that she and Dylan had never gone out this evening.

Dixie wrapped her arms around Sam, enclosing her in a tight embrace. Dixie was holding Sam together, stopping her from completely breaking apart.

"Sam sweetie, I'm just going to give you a quick check over to make sure that you and the baby are ok."

Dixie stood up and moved around to kneel in front of Sam. She checked Sam's pulse, resps and stats and everything came back perfectly normal.

Jeff had just pulled to a stop outside the ED.

"Dixie, can you come with me? I can't face going alone." Sam sobbed into the paramedic's shoulder.

"Of course I can sweetie." Dixie replied before helping Sam from the ambulance and leading her through the big, red doors of the ED.

The doors were being watched for their arrival as Noel pointed straight to resus where Nick and Tom were working over Dylan, trying to save their colleague's life. Sam rushed through the doors and over to where Dylan lay, motionless.

"Dylan! Oh Dylan." The young doctor cried as she grasped his hand and watched the members of her team attempt to do what she couldn't in this particular situation.

"We're just prepping him for major surgery Sam. He needs to go now or he probably won't make it. I'm so sorry." Nick said to the crying, defenceless, young woman.

Sam watched as the ventilator began to make Dylan's chest rise and fall steadily. If only he had been breathing on his own. The ventilator was whirring and his heart monitor beeping. Sam watched the numbers rapidly change.

They were going downhill. Dylan was dying in front of Sam's eyes.

"Nick! Nick! Do something! He's dying! Please, save him." Sam's voice faded to a whisper as she watched her boss try to save her husband.

"Tom, get an AED over here please. We're losing him and we're going to need to shock very soon."

Tom hauled the machine over and passed it over to Nick.

"Ok everyone. Let's get him ready in case we need to shock."

Dylan's pulse was still racing downhill.

14bpm. 12bpm. 9bpm. 7bpm. 4bpm. Nothing.

"Ok, everyone clear. Oxygen clear. Preparing to shock." Nick instructed. "Shocking."

Dylan's body jolted from the shock and his heartbeat began picking up.

"Ok, let's move him to surgery."

Nick and Tom took Dylan while Sam and Dixie followed behind. They had just made it to the lift when Dylan's pulse began to race down.

"No!" Sam screamed.

Nick began compressions, trying to keep Dylan's heart beating. Sam rushed to the head of the trolley and took charge of the oxygen.

"Dylan baby, I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you. Our baby needs you. God damn it, live Dylan, Live!"

"Doctor Nicholls, calm down. We will do everything we can to save him. The next few hours are critical. I know this is hard on you but we all need to stay calm until we have finished here. Then I think us two need a little talk in my office."

"I'm sorry Mr Jordan. I'm just not the best at dealing with personal issues and my moods to keep changing very randomly."

"Yes doctor Nicholls. I understand that but this is currently a professional matter. Now, let's get him into surgery."

They wheeled Dylan into the surgical theatre. The surgeons were buzzing around, anticipating the arrival of one of their own team.

"Keep the AED on hand. We're losing him."

Dylan's heart monitor turned into one, long beep again. Sam removed the oxygen and Nick prepared to deliver the shock.

It didn't do anything. Dylan's heart still wasn't beating. Sam put the oxygen back and Tom began chest compressions. Nick prepared to deliver another shock.

It didn't work. Sam was frustrated and upset. She gritted her teeth. Tears were playing at the corners of her eyes. She put the oxygen back, not wanting to let Dylan go. Tom started compressions yet again. Nick prepared to shock his heart again.

The procedure carried on for nearly half an hour. Everyone knew it was coming; they just didn't want to accept it. They wanted to carry on, for Sam's sake, but they couldn't.

"Is everyone agreed?" Nick asked before forlornly looking round at his colleagues and seeing them sadly bow their heads in agreement. "Time of death, nine fifty seven."

Sam collapsed onto the floor, curling into a small ball. No tears came from her eyes, no sound escaped from her mouth. Inside, she was torn apart, paralysed. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. We did everything w-"

"He's dead. My husband, the only person I have ever truly loved in the entire world is dead. I am all alone and now, my baby has no father." Sam's voice was slow and empty and barely audible. Her words had full meaning but they appeared so meaningless. The way she had spoken… it scared Nick. He went and kneeled down beside her and rested an arm around her shoulder in reassurance.

"Sam, I understand that nobody can ever take the place of Dylan. What I want you to know is that the whole team is here for you. We will all feel your loss but not as strongly as you do. Dylan will always be remembered. He was a brilliant doctor and husband. He would have been a brilliant father. If you ever need to talk, just remember that my office door is always open."

"Thanks Nick. I just want some time to say goodbye. Why did it have to end like this?"

Sam stood up slowly, her legs wobbled. She stepped over to where Dylan's body lay, motionless and lifeless, her feet heavy. She leaned over his body and kissed both of his cheeks then pressed her lips to his forehead. She clasped one of his hands in both of hers and placed it on her stomach.

"I'll tell him all about you Dylan. I'm sure it's a boy. He will be just like you, his dad. I just know it. That's why he will also be my Dylan but I want you to know that no one will ever take the place of you. I love you Dylan. I will always love you. I won't ever forget you." She whispered into his ear before gently kissing his lips and allowing the lone tear to fall from her eye and onto Dylan's cheek.

_Ok, this was a really emotional chapter to write. I cried writing it and I have just cried typing it up. Sorry I didn't update for a while but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. I hope you like the chapter and can see the emotion I have tried to put across._

_Thanks, Elizabeth xx_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Gone

Sam's POV

He was gone. Dylan was dead and he wasn't coming back. There was nothing I could do to bring him back. Just as my life had been complete, it was now un-repairable. How could I cope? Dylan made me complete, he made me feel safe and now he was gone. What was the point in me even existing now? I wanted to be with Dylan.

_This is the shortest chapter ever, I know, but I needed this to make the story flow. Next chapter should also be up tonight. xx_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Can't Face It

"Why are you in today Sam?"

"I can't face being home alone. Dervla knows that Dylan is dead. I'm going to sell the houses and live on the boat with Dervla. I might be happier that way."

"Doctor Nicholls, please. You shouldn't be here today. In fact, you should probably have the rest of the week off."

Sam's strong facade began to crumble. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Can we finish this in your office please?" Sam said, unusually quiet, her voice cracking.

Nick placed his arm around his young, female colleague who seemed just like a daughter to him. He escorted her to the privacy of his office.

"Why don't you want to be at home Sam?"

"I don't have a home without Dylan. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared Nick, I really am. On the way in, I thought about deliberatly driving into a tree. I just can't face it without Dylan."

"Oh god Sam! Please don't try anything stupid or irrational like that."

"I took a sleeping tablet last night and thought about having a deliberate overdose. My body and mind don't seem to want to function."

Nick sat down on the chair next to Sam and pulled her into a hug. He let Sam cry on his shoulder while trying to comfort her the way a parent would a small child.

"Mr Jordan, you're needed in resus." said Tom, bursting through the door.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Will you be alright on your own Sam?"

"Yeah, you go. I'll use some time to think."

Nick left the office. Sam went to the windos and closed the blinds. She took the keys from Nick's desk and locked the door. She sat down on the chair and pulled her knees up. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around her knees and thought things through."

Sam's POV

I tried to curl up into a small ball. It just wasn't going to work. At least nobody could reach me while i was here. It gave me time to think about what I really wanted to do with my life now that Dylan was gone.

I was still contemplating the decision to take my life so I could be with Dylan but if I did that, I would kill the last remaining part of Dylan. I didn't want to be too irrational.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34. Breathing

"Sam! Sam! Open the door!" Nick shouted, frantically trying to open his office door.

The young doctor was sprawled across the floor on her side. Nick couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

A commotion was building up outside the office door. Members of the ED were rushing to see if there was anyway they could help.

"Stand back everyone. Get back to work please." Nick shouted at his members of staff.

There were muttered remonstrances from most people as they cared about Sam and had been supporting her for the duration of her stay in Holby.

"Want some help?"

"Yes please Tom."

"You don't mind if I kick the door in, do you?"

"Go for it. We need to help Sam."

Tom kicked the door open and they rushed in to save the young woman.

"She's breathing normally. I'll try and get a response."

Tom shook her shoulders gently and she moaned. Her eyes half opened.

"Dylan?" she questioned sleepily.

"It's Tom."

"Tom? What are you doing here? Where's Dylan?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"Uh... somewhere." She sat up slowly and opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm in Mr Jordan's office. What am I doing here? I thought I was at home, asleep with..." her voice trailed off as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"It's ok Sam. So you were just sleeping?"

"I- I think so. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Ok, maybe you should go get some sleep."

"Can I use the on-call room? I don't want to be back at the house on my own."

"Go on Sam, go get some rest." Nick said, glad that she was finally going to get some sleep.

Sam went to the on-call room, closed the door behind her and turned the light off. She flung the duvet aside and collapsed into the bed. She pulled the duvet back and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling it right up to her neck, the way she always did. She lay on her right side with her left hand resting on her bump and her right hand under her head. Sobs rose in the young dooctor's throat and tears streamed from her eyes, dampening the pillow.

The soft creaking of the door awoke Sam from her restless slumber. She moaned and rolled onto her back to see who it was that had disturbed her.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Sam, it's me, Zoe. Nick told me you were here. He wanted me to check on you. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I just want to be on my own."

"Yvonne's outside. She wants to talk about last night with you."

"Tell her to piss off." Sam said before curling back up and pulling the duvet over her head.

Zoe walked outside and went to talk to Yvonne.

"She yold me to what?" Sam heard the policewoman say. She buried her head further into the pillow and duvet as the door swung open and Yvonne swept in.

"Doctor Nichools isn't it? I want to ask you some questions about last night. Can you tell me exactly what time the accident was?"

Sam just mumbled into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Leave me alone." Sam groaned.

"Are you normally this rude to ev-"

"I'm not being rude. Mt husband died at nine fifty seven last night and now I have to bring up a baby that isn't yet born without any help. I don't recall the time of the accident. I was more concerned for my husband's welfare which obviously didn't turn out very well. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk to you. I don't think that by asking to be left alone, I'm asking too much. Do you? Just piss off and leave me alone!" Sam burst. She hadn't had an outburst quite like this for quite some time.

"I know it's difficult for you but the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can begin the prosectutions and investigations."

"I know! Can't we just do it later? I'm so tired and I really am upset and while the wound is still so fresh, I don't want to reopen it." A tear slipped from Sam's eye and it didn't go unnoticed by Yvonne. She walked over and sat on the bed, next to the younger woman. She placed her arm around Sam's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok. I'll still be here when you feel you've had enough rest and time to yourself. I'll be in Nick's office." she said softly before leaving Sam in the on-call room to get some rest.

Sam huddled up again, feeling very alone as she had had Dylan there for the past few months. She would never be with Dylan ever again.

She fell into a restless, relentless sleep. Her dreams were filled with horrific nightmares of the accident and times that she had defied Dylan. Why couldn't her mind just process the happy thoughts?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35. Labouring

Sam had decided to take action about the accident. Yvonne had helped her through it and so had her solicitor. They had been slaving away for months but had achieved what they had wanted to.

Sam's pregnancy had gone well. She was due in exactly a month. Nick was letting her work until she started going into labour which could be anytime soon. He knew how much Sam needed her time to be occupied.

Sam had sold her apartment and Dylan's boat. She had decided to keep the house that held so many memories. She had decorated the soare bedroom for her baby boy. It had been confirmed a couple of months ago. She knew her son would be just like his dad.

Sam had felt very alone for the past few months. Her colleagues had tried not to mention Dylan when she was in earshot. They had all been very supportive, especially when Doctor Nicholls was no more. Her name was now Doctor S Keogh. Everyone prided Sam for being so strong when, really, it was just an act put on in front of them. Whenever Sam was alone or with colleagues who she dearly trusted, she still crumbled. She hadn't had a full breakdown since the night Dylan had died although she did come close to it in the courtroom.

Sam was treating a woman in her mid-thirties with an open fracture to her right tibia. sam was gently cleaning the wound and was about to apply a fresh dressing when a sharp pain seared through her lower abdomen. She gasped and doubled up, not realising what the pain was. She grasped the railings of the bed to steady herself and slowly stood up.

"Are you alright love?" Sam's patient asked.

"I-I think so." Sam replied hesitantly then continued applying the dressing.

After about ten minutes, Sam's patient began to notice a change in the young doctor.

"You don't look too good doctor."

Sam had beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. Her face was turning a clammy, grey colour.

Another pain seared through her abdomen, so much worse than the first onw.

The young doctor collapsed onto the floor and a pool of blood started the build up around her legs.

"Help! Help!" Sam's patient cried.

Nick, Tess, Charlie, Linda, Zoe and Scarlett all rushed into the cubicle to see Sam laying on the floor, surrounded by watery blood.

"Scarlett, phone the maternity ward and tell them we're going up." said tess, making sure she kept very calm.

"Ok, let's get her onto a bed."

Charlie, Nick and Zoe pulled a bed over and, between the five members of the medical team present, they carefully manouvered Sam onto the bed.

"Maternity are prepping for Sam's arrival." Scarlett said, returning.

"Thanks Scarlett. Myself and Charlie will take her up. Zoe, can you finish up with Sam's patient and Linda, could you please clean up? Tess and Scarlett, head back to resus please. Jeff and Dixie will be arriving soon with an RTC patient."

Nick and Charlie pulled the bed over to the lift as Jeff and Dixie arrived.

"What's wrong Princess?" jeff asked, not realising that Sam was unconscious.

"She's unconscious. We have reason to believe she collapsed during a contraction. We just hope her and the baby are alright. She's now going to maternity."

"Let us know how she does please Nick."

"Will do."

Nick and Charlie hurried into the lift and headed up to the third floor where the maternity ward was. They handed sam over to the midwive's and stayed for moral support.

One of the midwives asked Nick details on Sam. He gladly told them as he desperately wanted the best for the young woman.

Sam had woken and was confused when she found herself surrounded by midwives.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fi-" her face screwed up in pain and she groaned as another contraction came.

"Ok, deep breaths for me please."

The contractions were becoming more frequent and sam was in agony. She was worried about having her baby a month early. She knew the risks.

Her face screwed up again but she wasn't in physical pain. It was emotional. She was crying because she wanted Dylan to be there. She wanted someone to hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright.

"Do you want me to get someone for you?"

"Yes please. Can you get Nick Jordan please?"

The midwife rushed off and came back with an anxious looking Nick. He went to her side and held her hand in both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You can do this." she heard one of the midwives say as another contraction caused her to cry out in pain. She gripped her hand so tightly around Nick's, glad to have someone there for her.

"Here he comes."


End file.
